movieareawesomefandomcom-20200214-history
The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring
The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring is a 2001 fantasy-Drama film directed by Peter Jackson based on the first volume of J.R.R Tolkien's The Lord of the Rings.thumb|300px|right PLOT In the Second Age of Middle Earth, the One Ring is forged by the Dark Lord Sauron in order to conquer the lands of Middle Earth. A Last allience of Elvesand men is formed to counter Sauron and during a battle on the foot of Mount Doom, Prince Isildur, son of King Elendil, who is slain by Sauron in the battle, picks up his father's broken sword and slashes at Sauron's hand, separating him from the Ring and vanquishing his army. However, due to Sauron's "life force" being bound to the Ring, the Dark Lord is not completely defeated unless the Ring itself is destroyed, but Isildur, corrupted by the Ring's power, refuses to do so. Sometime later, Isildur is ambushed and killed by Orcs, and the Ring is lost in a river. 2500 years later, the Ring is claimed by the creature Gollum, who possesses it for centuries until it is found by Bilbo Baggings, a Hobbit from the Shire. Sixty years later, following his 111th birthday party, Bilbo leaves the Ring to his nephew and heir, Frodo Baggings. Meanwhile, the Wizard Gandalf the Greyrides to Minas Tirith to search for answers regarding Bilbo's magic ring, only to learn that it is, in fact, Sauron's One Ring. Gandalf returns to Bag End and tells Frodo to leave the Shire immediately with the Ring. Gandalf catches Samwise Gamgee eavesdropping by a window and decides to send him along with Frodo. Gandalf rides to Isengard to meet with Saruman the White, who reveals to Gandalf that the Nazgul, Sauron's chief servants, have left Minas Morgul to capture the Ring and kill whoever carries it. Gandalf attempts to flee to warn Frodo, but Saruman, who wants the Ring for himself stops him and shows Gandalf he's on Sauron's side. Gandalf and Saruman soon engage in a fight in which Saruman wins and imprisons Gandalf atop his tower Orthanc. Gandalf is then forced to watch as Saruman, following Sauron's orders, commands the Orcs of Isengard to construct weapons of war and produce a new breed of Orc fighters called the Uruk-Hai. While travelling to Bree, Frodo and Sam are soon joined by their friends and fellow Hobbits Merry and Pippin. After encountering a Nazgûl on the road, they manage to reach Bree only to discover that Gandalf has not arrived. Instead, Frodo meets a man called "Strider", a friend of Gandalf who agrees to lead them to Rivendell. They continue travelling and spend the night on the hill of Weathertop, where they are attacked by the Nazgûl. Strider fights off the monstrous assailants, but Frodo is grievously wounded with a morgul blade which will cause him to turn into a wraith if not attended to with the proper care. While chased by the Nazgûl, Frodo is taken by the elf Arwen to the Elven haven of Rivendell, and healed by her father, Elrond (The second in Command of the Elven Host at the battle of Mount Doom 3,000 years before). Arwen also uses her magic to cut off the pursuing Nazgûl at the Ford Bruinen, summoning a surge of water that sweeps them away. In Rivendell, Frodo finds his friend Gandalf, who explains why he did not meet them at Bree and that he had escaped Orthanc and Saruman's clutches with the help of an eagle. Later, Elrond calls a council to decide what should be done with the Ring. Elrond warns against keeping the Ring in Rivendell for long, knowing that the Elven realm could come under attack from both Mordor and Isengard. The Ring can only be destroyed by throwing it into the fires of Mount Doom, where it was forged. Frodo volunteers to take the Ring to Mount Doom and is accompanied by his Hobbit friends and Gandalf, as well as Strider, who is revealed to be Aragorn, the rightful heir to the throne of Gondor. Also travelling with them are the Elf Legolas, the Dwarf Gimli and Boromir, the son of the Steward of Gondor. Together they comprise the Fellowship of the Ring. The Fellowship set out and try to pass the mountain Charadrhas, but they are stopped by Saruman's wizardry. At Gimli's insistence, they decide to seek safety and travel under the mountain through the Mines of Moria. Frodo agrees, but while travelling through the mines, they are attacked by Orcs and a Cave Troll who stabs Frodo, though he escapes death with his mithril chain mail given to him by Bilbo, and encounter a Balrog, an ancient demon of fire and shadow, at the Bridge of Khazad-Dum. Gandalf confronts the Balrog on the bridge, allowing the others to escape the subterranean realm, but the monster drags him into the abyss below. The group flees to the Elven realm of Lothlorien, where they are sheltered by its rulers, Galadriel and her husband CXeleborn. That night, Frodo meets Galadriel, who tells him that it is his destiny to bear the Ring and ultimately destroy it. Before they leave, Galadriel gives Frodo the Phial of Galadriel, and the other members also receive gifts from them. Taking the straight path to Mordor, they travel on the River Anduin towards Parth Galen. Meanwhile, Saruman assembles a force of Uruk-hai, led by the commander Lurtz, to hunt down the Fellowship. Saruman gives Lurtz strict instructions to kill all the members of the Fellowship but to capture all of the hobbits alive. Lurtz sets out with his Uruk-hai at first light. After landing at Parth Galen, Boromir tries to take the Ring from Frodo, believing that it is the only way to save his realm. Frodo manages to escape by putting the Ring on his finger and vanishing. Boromir curses Frodo, but then realizes his mistakes and attempts to find him. Aragorn finds him first, and Frodo convinces Aragorn that he must go on alone, due to Galadriel's warning that the Ring would eventually corrupt the rest of the Fellowship. Soon after, Lurtz and his company of Uruk-hai arrive, and Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli attempt to hold them off while Frodo escapes. Merry and Pippin lead the Uruks away from Frodo and are nearly captured, when Boromir suddenly appears and intervenes. Although managing to kill and maim several Uruk-hai, Boromir is fatally wounded and eventually succumbs to Lurtz's arrows. As Boromir falls to his knees, the Uruk-hai capture Merry and Pippin. Lurtz prepares to kill him, but Aragorn arrives and engages Lurtz in a brutal fight. Aragorn eventually runs Lurtz through with his sword and decapitates him. Aragorn attempts to aid the dying man, but Boromir refuses, his wounds obviously too grievous. He admits to attempting to take the Ring, apologizes for his actions, and accepts Aragorn as his king. Boromir dies with Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli by his side. Sam finds Frodo, and Frodo reluctantly lets Sam join him. Meanwhile, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli set out to rescue Merry and Pippin. Frodo and Sam gaze out at the land before them, and then set off towards Mordor.